


Breathing As Me

by queeniebee6



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, FTM, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, John is too, M/M, Roger is the sweetest bean, Smut, This might be a bit of a slow burn, Trans Character, Trans Roger Taylor (Queen), but probably not really, he needs to be protected, honestly, the usual, trans!roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniebee6/pseuds/queeniebee6
Summary: Roger had never been ashamed of who he was. But that doesn’t stop him from getting a little too caught up in what he lacks. Especially when the nicest looking boy he’s ever seen becomes his bandmate, and he can’t for the life of him imagine someone like that, liking someone like him.// AKA Trans!Roger // Joger/Dealor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm fairly new to this, but I've been reading for a while and thought I would post something. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Roger had never been ashamed of who he was - he was far too brash and outlandish to get caught up in such frivolousness, he often thought. But, that didn’t mean his lack of shame necessarily translated into a sense of pride, or a need to shout it from the heavens.

He wasn’t ashamed, but he was still private. 

He’d told Brian years ago; back when they first met in Smile. 

**“Wait… what?” Brian stuttered, his eyes a little wide. Roger blushed slightly as he set a box of his clothes down. Roger had almost finished moving into Brian’s apartment when he decided, in true Roger-esque fashion, to simply put it out there fast enough that he couldn’t take it back. **

**“I said... I’m trans - like transgender. Come on Mr Science Man, get with it.” Roger chuckled, a cheeky smirk on his face. He’d only told Brian because he couldn’t have imagined it going poorly; and given the small smile on Brian’s face, he assumed he wasn’t wrong. **

**“I’m an astro-physicist, not a biologist - that’s all you.” Brian chuckled, leaning over to pick up the box that Roger had placed down. “Now, if you were a star - I’d be all over it.” The taller man smirked, beginning to walk the box to Roger’s bedroom. Roger simply scoffed as he jogged slightly to keep up with the taller man’s stride. **

**“I am a star.” He muttered, fake-offense on his delicate face. After they had successfully moved Roger’s stuff into the apartment, they split a slab of beer and stayed up for hours talking about the revelation Roger had bequeathed onto Brian.**

It had never been a wedge in their relationship as best friends; in fact, Roger knew he could always depend on Brian to have his back. 

Telling Freddie was almost an accident. 

**Freddie had just joined - now Queen - and the trio had celebrated with some drinks at the pub. A few hours, and several pints later, they were lounging around Brian and Roger’s flat. From the moment Freddie and Roger had met, they had meshed very well. In the beginning, Roger had thought there might even be something there. It dissipated quite quickly when the pair realised they were much better off as friends; however, it didn’t stop the inappropriate jokes or friendly pecks. So much so, that by not even half-11, Freddie was sitting on Roger’s lap, paying more attention to his blonde locks than the movie in front of the three men. **

**“You could really use some highlights.” Freddie muttered, his voice lower and more sultry than the statement required. **

**“Go fuck yourself.” Roger giggled, his drunken state disallowing him from taking anything seriously. **

**“I’d rather you do it for me.” Freddie smirked, leaning closer to Roger with no real intent, small drunken giggles escaping his small frame. Roger just returned with a chuckle, one a little more purposeful than their meaningless giggling.“What?” Freddie questioned, a small smirk on his face. **

**“Keep dreaming, babe.” He giggled, leaning into where Freddie was still subconsciously carding hands through his hair. **

**“Oh, please.” Freddie said loudly, sitting up and practically straddling Roger to look at him face to face. “You’ve been picking up what I’ve been putting down. Don’t even act like you’re not interested.” Freddie snapped, as if incredibly hurt by the prospect of Roger not wanting to sleep with him. **

**“Mhm.” Roger giggled, his eyes half closed, despite Freddie’s ample intent. “Need a dick to fuck someone, Fred.” Roger mumbled, in a way that suggested he wasn’t even aware of the words being spoken. This was made even more apparent in the way that Brian’s eyes widened a little. Freddie looked at him with ample confusion, moving back a little to get a better look at the younger man. **

**“How drunk are you?” Freddie muttered, eyeing him up and down. **

**“I’m pretty drunk.” Roger admitted with a giggle. “But I said what I said. I can’t fuck you - sorry.” Roger said matter-of-factly, as if what he was saying wasn’t incredibly unorthodox. It was at this point that Brian had stood up, moving quickly to lift Freddie off of Roger’s lap. **

**“I think we might be hitting the limits on tonight. Bed, perhaps?” He mumbled, thankfully enough in the realm of sobriety to peel Freddie to his feet.**

**“Do you know what the fuck is going on? Is he dying?” Freddie muttered**

**“Leave it, Fred. It’s nothing.” Brian whispered, glancing down at where Roger was simply letting out a few tired and drunken giggles. “You can sleep in my bed.” He added as he steered Freddie from the couch. **

**The next morning, Freddie awoke far too early, the need for some water too intense to ignore. He lay there for a while, hoping to drift back to sleep, but the pounding in his head and dryness of his tongue soon demanded to be actioned. He pushed himself from the bed, careful not to disturb Brian and padded into the kitchen. He was met by the back of Roger’s lean frame, the younger man fiddling atop the counter. **

**“You right, dear?” Freddie said a little croakily, his sudden presence making Roger jump a little. **

**“God, Fred. You scared the life out of me.” Roger whispered, turning to look at the older man. Freddie chuckled a little, eyeing over Roger and to where he’d been fiddling. Roger’s eyes followed Freddie’s and he appeared to realise that Freddie had asked him a question. **

**“Oh, yeah - I’m fine. Just have a bit of a stomach ache.” He mumbled, beginning to put away the packets of pain relief and cup that was once full of water. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Roger mumbled. **

**“Oh, no - all good, darling. I was just coming in to grab a glass of water.” Freddie grinned, moving to grab the cup Roger had just placed in the sink. “If you’re not itching to get back to bed, I was wondering if we could chat…” Freddie mumbled. Roger was quick to nod, quite sure he knew where said chat would go. **

Roger never struggled being himself around Brian and Freddie - or anyone, for that matter. Very little knocked him around and he was pretty tough despite his delicate demeanour. But, when he made eye contact with the young man before him, Roger felt he’d been hit by a bus. 

“This is John - the bass player I had told you about. He’s agreed to give playing with us a shot.” Freddie grinned. Brian nodded as he went to shake hands with John; Roger didn’t move - it was like he couldn’t. “That’s Roger - he’s a bit of a spastic.” Freddie chuckled, moving to click in front of the younger man’s face. Roger blinked a few times before spluttered over words that were no more than sounds as he stuck his hand out for John. John gave an earnest chuckle as he took Roger’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Roger.” John said softly. _God, even his voice was something else,_ Roger thought. It wasn’t until the room around him went a little uncomfortably still that he realised he was still holding John’s hand. 

“God - sorry.” Roger mumbled, ripping his hand away and wiping it quickly on his jeans, hoping it hadn’t been as clammy in John’s palm as it was now. 

“I was thinking we could give Brian some time to show John a little something so we could try it together?” Freddie questioned, receiving nods from Brian and John - Roger was still unable to do more than stare. Brian politely walked John to where their equipment was set up, beginning to discuss the music as well as try to get to know John. Once the two men were far enough away, Freddie made haste in marching over to Roger and placing a hand firmly on the younger man’s chest, the feeling under his palm a little rough from Roger’s bandages. 

“What are you doing?” Roger questioned, glancing at Freddie with ample confusion.

“Oh, you know; just checking your heart is back in the right place after it practically jumped out of your chest.” Freddie teased. 

“Quiet.” Roger snapped, turning to see if Brian and John - but mostly John - had heard. He slowly turned back to Freddie, whose hand was still on his chest. “Was it that obvious?” He queried, panic evident. 

“You may as well have been drooling, dear.” Freddie whispered, giving him a quick wink. Roger shook his head a little, moving back slightly to remove Freddie’s hand from his chest. 

“Is he… Is he gay?” Roger questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Freddie let out a scoff that was a little too loud for the private conversation. 

“I don’t know, dear. How about we assess his bass playing skills before we worry about his skills in the bedroom?” Freddie chuckled. Roger just rolled his eyes as he turned back to look at John and Brian, the latter clearly explaining some chord or note that Roger was far too busy staring at John to care about. “Darling, you’re going to have to stop that.” Freddie chuckled, reaching over to gently grab Roger’s arm. “You’re going to scare the poor lad away - and then no bassist _or_ pretty boy.” Freddie said, a little too loud and proposterus for the small space. Both Brian and John glanced over, Brian clearly catching on to what was going on, and turning back to his guitar with a soft smile. Roger’s cheeks burnt red hot as he watched as John turned away, his face doing nothing to suggest what he’d heard. He heard Freddie snicker and turned to lightly smack the older man’s arm. 

“Cut it out, Fred - it’s not funny.” Roger muttered, before pottering off to where his kit was set up. Freddie followed him, a playful smile still on his face. 

“Sorry, dear - but you have to admit it is quite cute.” He grinned, sitting on a chair amidst where they were all practising. 

…… 

There first run through all together went okay - obviously not well or smoothly, but who could blame them. Freddie had called it a day when he could tell Roger was getting a bit antsy at running the same song sixty times. 

“Should we head off to the pub, dears?” Freddie asked, grabbing his bookbag.

“Can’t - I’ve desperately got to study.” Brian muttered, picking up his own bag. 

“Yeah, I umm… I have to work tonight.” John said softly, thumb fiddling with the handle of his case. 

“That’s fine; we can get to know each other some other time.” Freddie grinned. “I might still head out; you wanna come, Rog?” He queried, glancing at the drummer who was sitting backwards on a chair as he tapped a beat. 

“I think I might stop at the shops real quick… there’s like, no food at our place - but, I’ll meet you there.” Roger muttered, climbing off the chair. Freddie gave a quick nod and the four of them dispersed from the little practice area. 

Roger was walking down a small laneway by the building, flipping and throwing his wallet between his hands as he walked when he was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. 

“Roger! Wait up.” He turned quickly to see John jogged behind him; he stopped so the brunette could catch up. “Sorry to bother you.” John muttered, but not a single part of Roger felt bothered; if he’s been any cornier, he would have thought the sun reflecting in their direction, was a just the glow radiating from John. “I just wanted to grab you real quick. Um… earlier in rehearsals… Freddie…” John stammered, clearly a little nervous. “I umm- well, I thought… I thought I heard him call me… well - pretty.” He finally said, very quietly. A small smile spread over Roger’s lips, almost glad that he wasn’t the only one completely incapacitated by their interactions. “Was that true?” He added, finally glancing up at Roger with nervousness spread across his gorgeous face. 

“Oh…” Roger mumbled, trying to seem as if he hardly recalled the conversation, despite it being all he’d thought about since John had entered the room. “Um, yeah - he did.” He added, giving John a small nod. This seemed to calm the young man down a little, even entertaining the possibility of a smile. 

“Do you… do you know if he’s umm… single, or… interested.” John mumbled, fiddling with the edges of his pockets as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Roger. 

Roger felt like an atomic bomb had gone off in his chest, and unlike usual, it had nothing to do with the bandages restricting his breathing. He knew he had been silent for far too long, but he couldn’t bare the thought of playing any part in Freddie potentially getting with John - regardless of how far fetched that was.

“Umm… I-” Roger finally spluttered. “I’m not sure he’s… well, I know he’s single.” Roger mumbled. _Tell him he sleeps around; tell him he’s a dick; tell him something, Roger - goddamn!_ He thought, willing himself not to cry. As much as he was willing to do just about anything to ensure nothing happened between John and Freddie, he wasn’t about to slander his best friend, who in truth, was a lovely guy. “I could…” He began, his hands now clenched tight and sweaty around his wallet. “I could ask him for you… if you want.” Roger whispered. John smiled sweetly at him, and Roger just about felt himself swoon. 

“If you… if you could not make it super obvious.” He chuckled. “I don’t want to seem like a loser, or anything.” Roger nodded. _ Wouldn’t want to seem like a loser, hey? That would suck._ Roger thought, resisting the urge to laugh at his own joke made at his own expense. 

“I’ll be super discreet.” Roger grinned, before they parted ways.

______________

“He likes you!” Roger hiccuped through tears. Freddie and Roger had partook in their fair share of breakdowns in the corner booth of the pub, so this wasn’t much out of the ordinary. Freddie had a soft smile on his face, having already informed Roger that there was no need for concern, and now simply allowing him to get out his emotions. “Fuck you and your ethnic charm.” Roger spat, but with more drunkenness than malice - Freddie just chuckled. 

“Darling, please.” Freddie grinned, reaching over to gentle touch Roger’s hand in a hope to calm him down. 

“He likes you because you’re a real man.” Roger mumbled, intoxicated, almost under his breath. It was at this point that Freddie’s smile dropped. 

“Now, wait a minute, Roger.” Freddie said seriously, now gripping his hand. “You’re a rea-” 

“Oh, bullshit. Don’t kid yourself, Fred - and don’t try and kid me.” Roger slurred, tears very evident as they ran down his red cheeks. 

“I’m not.” Freddie replied calmly, moving to hold both of Roger’s hands so he couldn’t look anywhere but at Freddie. “I meant what I said, Roger.” Freddie said softly. Roger just rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.” He said a little more seriously. “Do you not consider yourself a man, Roger?” Freddie queried. Roger let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Fred, you said-” Freddie was quick to cut him off. 

“Are you a man, Rog?” Freddie questioned, looking at him with the most unsettling mix of seriousness and compassion that made Roger feel a little sick. The younger man nodded a little, looking away from Freddie as best as the older man would allow. “Then you’re a real man. End of.” Freddie stated calmly. “If John doesn’t like you, then it’s his loss. But, no boy - no matter how pretty - is worth crying over.” Freddie smirked. “Let’s go back to yours… at least you can cry in your pyjamas.” He grinned, leaning over to peck Roger’s forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger resigns to fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is quite late! Let me know what you think of this new chapter and if you have any suggestions. 
> 
> I have also updated my other fic 'Home Is Where', so go check that out! 

Roger woke up in Freddie’s bed; he could feel how tight and puffy his eyes were - and contrastingly, how un-tight his chest was. He glanced down to see his shirt unbuttoned and lazily pooled around his sides, and his bandages thoroughly loosened, but not taken off. He wouldn’t have let anyone other than Freddie do that; the idea of anyone even seeing his bandages, let alone touching them, made him viscerally sick. But, there’d been many an early morning in which he’d woken up - having fallen asleep or passed out after a long night - clutching at his chest and begging for his lungs to let him breathe. Freddie knew that; he knew how to loosen the bandages just enough that Roger could breathe, without his chest resembling something he considered disfigured. He begrudgingly pushed himself up from the bed, holding his bandages to ensure they didn’t slip more as he walked to the bathroom. As he reached the mirror and caught sight of his face he winced; it was red and blotchy and puffy beyond compare. Roger was sure however, if he waited until Freddie woke up, he’d have some sort of mask that would do something. 

“Fuck.” Roger breathed as he pulled his bandages loose, the skin beneath visibly raw and almost audibly screaming. He ran his fingers over the indent and bumps, hoping to soothe them somehow. 

“That looks really bad.” The voice was measured, but undeniably concerned. He glanced over to see Freddie leaning tiredly against the doorframe. 

“It’s fine.” Roger whispered, not even saying it loud enough to convince himself. 

“Take it off, Roger - just for today.” Freddie said softly, but Roger was already shaking his head. “You haven’t got anywhere to be, Rog - just… give yourself a break.” He muttered, taking a tentative step closer to his friend, arm outstretched slightly, as if to try and assist Roger

“Fred, don’t.” Roger snapped, stepping away from Freddie as he began to pull the bandages tight against his body. Freddie just sighed softly, as he continued to walk forward, moving his hand to push a few strands of hair from Roger’s face. 

“You could use a face mask, dear.” Freddie said sweetly, causing Roger to laugh somewhat at the fact his suspicions had been exactly correct. “What?” Freddie grinned, standing face-to-face with the younger man. Roger went quiet, just smiling at Freddie for a moment. 

“I just really love you.” Roger whispered, beginning to shake as tears pooled in his eyes. 

“Oh, honey.” Freddie chuckled, quickly moving to wrap his arms around Roger. “I love you too.” He grinned, peppering Roger’s forehead with gentle kisses. The older man carefully moved his hands down Roger’s back to place a cold hand against the red of his skin. Roger let out a gentle exhale and leant forward to put more of his weight on Freddie. “Take them off, dear - just one hour.” Freddie whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. There was a moment of silence, a gentle hesitation from Roger, and it didn’t take long for Freddie to pull away, leaning Roger against the counter and disappearing out of the bathroom. Roger held the ledge of the counter, a little unsteady and confused. However, it only took moments for Freddie to return, holding a considerable pile of fabric. 

“What is that?” Roger said softly, a wailing breath expelling from his body. 

“It’s an old jumper I had from school. Absolutely horrible to look at, but large enough to practically swallow all the parts of yourself you don’t want to look at.” Freddie smirked, handing the piece of clothing to Roger. Roger smiled softly, taking it and pulling it close to his chest. 

“Smells like you.” Roger whispered, grinning softly. “Thank you, Freddie.” He said quietly, turning around to begin working on the remaining bandages, almost ingrained in his skin. Freddie turned back himself, heading for the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time Freddie had made some tea and toast, Roger had come out in the less-than-desirable brown jumper, it coming down to the middle of his thighs. Freddie handed the young man a mug and plate. 

“Stunning.” He smirked, moving to plop himself on the couch. 

“Feels stunning to breathe.” Roger chuckled, sitting beside Freddie. Freddie had only just flicked the television on when his phone rang; he groaned a little as he stood up. 

“Probably Brian checking to see if you’re still alive after you didn’t come home last night.” Freddie chuckled, removing the phone from the hook. “Freddie speaking.” He said, his tone shifting to something more clinical. It shifted again after a moment of silence. “Oh, hello!” He said brightly, a smile on his face. Roger’s face scrunched up a little, chuckling softly at his friend. “Well, I’d have to double check; but, that should be okay. Maybe we could even do today? You could pop over for some lunch?” Freddie questioned, Roger’s face becoming more and more confused until the older man was off the phone. “John is coming over.” Freddie sung, smirking at Roger as he wiggled his eyebrows. Roger’s eyes widened, before his face dropped. 

“He’s what? Why would you invite him over, Fred? He likes you!” Roger questioned, his voice whiny and a little upset. 

“I invited him over for you, stupid!” Freddie chuckled. “I’ll make myself scarce and you two can talk.” Freddie teased, drawing out the word ‘talk’ as he poked at Roger. Roger rolled his eyes, swatting Freddie’s hand away. 

“But he called because he liked _you_; he’s not going to appreciate being left with me.” Roger mumbled, sinking further into the couch with disappointment. Freddie groaned a little as he plopped himself beside Roger. 

“We will once he gets to know you; he’s going to think you’re great - he’ll forget all about me.” Freddie smirked, leaning into Roger as he pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man’s hair. Roger leant into Freddie, tucking himself neatly in the older man’s arm. The pair sat for a few hours, watching cartoons or whatever boring morning show was on, occasionally taking turns to get up and make tea. It wasn’t until about midday, when Freddie mentioned having lunch, that realisation hit Roger. 

“Do you have something I can wear?” Roger asked, standing from the couch. Freddie looked at him with slight confusion. 

“What do you mean? We’re just having lunch here.” Freddie muttered, moving to the kitchen to see if he had anything even remotely resembling a lunch he could serve John. 

“I can’t wear this; I look like a mess, and I have _these_!” Roger groaned; Freddie didn’t need to be looking at Roger to know - from the tone and the sound of fabric flapping - that Roger had aggressively hit his chest that he so desperately despised. 

“Roger - it really doesn’t matter. You’re going to have to tell John eventually - especially if he sticks around.” Freddie muttered, head in the fridge. He heard the younger man audibly gasp and turned to see his eyes wide and exasperated. 

“Yeah, Fred; because opening with _hi, John - I think you’re really hot and I have a vagina; wanna procreate?_ sounds like it’ll do the trick.” Roger snapped, causing Freddie to chuckle a little. 

“You’re very overdramatic - and that’s coming from me.” He smirked, causing Roger to turn around and storm to Freddie’s bedroom with a groan. “Roger!” Freddie called out, chuckling. Once he received no response, he huffed out a soft chuckle and plopped himself on the couch

A surprisingly short 30 minutes later, Roger returned to the living area, looking far more presentable than he had the half hour prior. He was wearing one of Freddie’s fancy corduroy shirts and a pair of tight black trousers; he had done his hair and it was obvious his bandages were back on tighter than ever. 

“How does this look?” Roger queried, moving to stand in front of Freddie. Freddie sat up a little straighter, smiling softly as he looked Roger up and down. 

“You look wonderful, dear - you always do.” Freddie chuckled, receiving a small smile from Roger. “But you don’t look like you, darling - you look like me.” He added, a slightly despondent look on his face. Roger’s face deflated for a moment, before he once again appeared hopeful. 

“But, if John likes you - and I look like you-” He began, only to be cut off by the doorbell. Roger’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, oh my god; I’m not ready. I need to-” Freddie stood, holding his finger to his lips to silence Roger. 

“You need to relax - go sit down and wait.” Freddie scolded, moving towards the front door. Roger did as he was told, staring down the door as Freddie answered it. 

“Hello!” Freddie beamed, opening the door completely for John to enter. “How are you, dear?” He added.

“I’m good; how are you, Freddie?” Roger could hear in the younger man’s voice the unique mix of excitement and nerves that suggested he was smitten; Roger was trying his hardest not to get defeated. 

“I’m wonderful, darling. Please, come inside - Roger’s here.” Freddie beamed, leading John to the living room. The two younger men made eye contact and Roger couldn’t help but smile widely as John waved a little. “I’m going to go get lunch ready - you two stay and chat.” Freddie said quickly and deliberately, leaving for the kitchen. John slowly sat down in the armchair, looking over at Roger. 

“How have you been?” John asked quietly, a sweet smile on his face. 

“Good - yeah, good… pretty good.” Roger stammered, feeling his hands start to sweat up again. “Wh-what about you?” He stammered, shifting a little so he was a bit closer to John. 

“Yeah! Good.” John replied, smiling curtly. There was a moment of silence, before John glanced back into the kitchen. After a minute or so he turned back to Roger. “So…” He began, and Roger found himself perking up, leaning on the arm of the chair to listen intently to John. “Did you umm… get the chance to speak to Freddie about… well, you know - what we talked about yesterday?” John questioned, seemingly quite nervous by the way he fiddled with his jacket. Roger bit his lip hard, before nodding a little. 

“Yeah, I uhh… I mentioned it.” Roger whispered, his eyes now cast to the floor. 

“Really? What did he say?” John asked. Roger glanced up for a second to see John’s face looking ever so hopeful, and he couldn’t find it in his heart to let the younger man down. 

“He umm…” Roger stopped, looking at his delicate hands as they toyed with the buttons of Freddie’s shirt. He thought about his own feelings towards John. “He said you seem really nice… and are really attractive… and he’d love to get to know you better.” Roger whispered, unable to bring himself to look at John, but he imagined the younger man’s face was spectacularly lit up and stunning. 

“Really?” John whispered, almost entirely to himself. Roger could see in his peripherals the way John had turned to watch Freddie in the kitchen, and Roger could feel the knot in his stomach beginning to grow. _Do it. Tell him you like him. He and Freddie don’t know each other THAT well - it won’t ruin anything. Just tell him, before it goes too far._. It was autonomous - like Roger couldn’t control himself. He stood up, not bothering to grab him clothes or anything he had strewn through Freddie’s room from last night. 

“I think you too will be perfect for each other - I’ll leave you to it.” Roger mumbled, exiting without so much as a goodbye sent Freddie’s way. 

Roger walked home quickly, thankful that he and Brian didn’t live to far from Freddie. He thought about the fact he’d left John and Freddie alone, and had to remind himself that Freddie would never do anything to hurt him. That didn’t stop him, however, from thinking about how even if Freddie was courteous and let John down easy, it didn’t mean that John wanted anything to do with Roger. Roger had never been one to let who he was stop him from being confident and proud of himself, but it was certainly where his insecurities lied when it came to something like this. He made it to the door of his and Brian’s apartment and knocked ferociously, not even thinking to grab his keys at Freddie’s. He prayed Brian was home - not just to let him in, but because he desperately needed Brian and his third party unbias right now. He continued knocking, his knuckles sore, but his heart too desperate to care. After around two minutes, the door swung open, and a towel clad Brian was stood in the frame. 

“Sorry - I was in the shower. You know, if you brought your keys this wouldn’t be an is-” Before the older man could even get properly into his lecture, Roger launched himself inside and into the slightly damp arms of Brian, and began to cry quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also have another work that I posted called 'Home Is Where' you should definitely go check it out 
> 
> Let me know what you think about both - I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions 


End file.
